


All Shall Fade

by Dorkangel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Reflection, The TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not as dark as the title makes it sound! That's just the name of the poem I centred it around.</p>
<p>And yes, I did write a DW fanfic based on a Tolkien poem adapted by Peter Jackson. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Shall Fade

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any idea how to put images on, please tell me!

All Shall Fade

(Based off a meme about a poem by JRR Tolkien. I do not own Doctor Who or The Lord of The Rings... Or the Chameleon Circuit references)

Home is behind,   
The world ahead,  
And there are many paths to tread,  
Through shadow,  
To the edge of light,  
Until the stars are all alight,  
Mist and shadow,  
Cloud and shade,  
All shall fade,  
All,  
shall,  
fade.

-Home is behind-  
He ran away from Gallifrey, seeing no alternative. The Time Lords were too strict, too BORING, he had always wanted to see the universe anyway...  
But it was mainly Susan. Tomorrow (in relative terms) was the day that they'd take her to look into the Untempered Schism, the gap in the fabric of time and space, and she would do one of three things.  
She would be inspired, she would run away or she would go mad.  
And after what had happened to Koschei (no, not Koschei anymore, the MASTER), Theta (not Theta either, the DOCTOR from now) couldn't risk anyone he loved looking into the Schism.

-The world ahead-  
Not the world. He no longer cared for Gallifrey, or even any of the local galaxies. He wanted the universe.

-And there are many paths to tread-  
Imagine their surprise when after the forty-second planet, the TARDIS malfunctioned a little and they were forced to land on Sol 3, known to the locals as Earth. The Doctor didn't know how long it'd take to fix, and by the time he did fix it, Susan was happy at a school that was little more than a joke for someone of her intelligence and the Doctor had found that there was something that held him to Earth. Something other than gravity.  
Perhaps it reminded him of home.

-Through shadow-  
Years of travel, through the entire universe, though time and space, and everyone left in the end, if only in death. Even Susan: the Doctor had pushed her out of the TARDIS and into her new life.  
'Through Shadow': oh, he had faced so many monsters. He had lost count.  
Not monsters, he shouldn't call them that. Just... Misunderstood aliens.

-To the edge of light-  
At the end if his lives, he burst into light. The first time he had regenerated, he had been terrified, knowing only what it was like from what his family had told him. That it was like dying.  
He had tried to wear a brave face, for Ben and Polly. This proved more difficult than he had anticipated, mainly because he was unconscious at the time. That was an old body anyway, he should have regenerated long before then, but he was scared of dying, even if it meant being born again.

-Until the stars are all alight-  
He had always loved the look on the faces of his friends, his companions, when he took them to places that were so incredible, so extraordinary, so astounding that they had no words to say... Even if he had seen them a million times before, it was worth more than that to see the starlight reflected in their eyes.

-Mist and shadow-  
But then there were always the monsters. In every corner there was danger: the mists weren't ever JUST mists - they were portals to another time zone hidden in nothingness. The shadows weren't simply shadows - they were full of the Vashta Nerada, the piranhas of the air.

-Cloud and shade-  
And eventually he didn't know what was a monster and what was a person. An Ood may not look like a Time Lord (or a human), but the Doctor would price an Ood life at higher than the Master's, a man who had once been his best friend, and who possessed (more often than not) the compassion of an introverted gnat.

-All shall fade-  
And then the Time Lords had died. Twice. And it was his fault each time. He had save them eventually, but he had killed them twice, and he didn't know whether or not Susan had been among the dead. She had sent him a psychic message, a long time ago, saying she would not regenerate if David died.  
The Doctor hoped she had not been at the fall at Gallifrey.

-All shall fade-  
And now he had another thirteen regenerations on top of his already used up thirteen, a gift from his people to save a town called Christmas... But eventually, he too would die.  
And, thought the TARDIS, sneakily reading his mind, the light would drain out from the skies, because who would save the universe if the Doctor wasn't around?


End file.
